Geordi La Forge
Geordi La Forge was a noted Starfleet officer and engineer who served in the 24th century. He was most famous for serving as chief engineer aboard the and . History Geordi La Forge, the son of Edward M. and Silva La Forge, was born in the African Confederation, Earth on February 16, 2335. He was born completely blind. ( ). In 2340, at the age of 5, La Forge was briefly caught in a fire, and unable to escape, due to his blindness. He was rescued by his father, and shortly after was given his first VISOR from Dr. Lenske. ( ; ). Geordi met the designer of his visor Doctor George Tarmud in 2370 during the Universal TechnoFair that was held on the Enterprise-D ( ). After receiving his VISOR, Geordi was taught to suppress the pain by a Vulcan Healer. ( ) Around this time, Geordi visited Cambridge University on a family outing. ( ) Many novels contradict each other regarding Geordi's VISOR. One of them is Spartacus. In 2343, Geordi was given his first pet, a Circassian cat named Alexi. ( ; ). In his early years, Geordi travelled around a lot with his parents, as they were both Starfleet officers. In his formative years he saw many fascinating sights, including the remnants of the Achorii civilization. By the age of 12, in 2347, Geordi was living with his mother aboard a Starfleet science ship. ( ). Also in his early years, LaForge had a mentor called Nassa Coleridge. ( ). Starfleet Academy In 2353, Geordi decided to follow in his parent's footsteps and entered Starfleet Academy. ( ). Between February 16, 2353 and February 16, 2354, Geordi was taught an archaeology course by his former mentor, Nassa Coleridge. ( ). In his final year at the Academy, Geordi spent five-months rewriting a dissertation for Dr. Zorka, after Zorka initially rejected it. Geordi struggled throught the class and eventually passed. ( ). Early Starfleet Career Ensign La Forge graduated from the Academy in 2357 and was assigned as conn officer aboard the [[USS Victory (NCC-9754)|USS Victory (NCC-9754)]], under the command of Captain Zimbata. ( ; ). In 2363 (Stardate 40164.7), the Victory was conducting a survey of Tarchannen III, to determine the whereabouts of 49 missing Starfleet personnel assigned to the planet. An away team, commanded by Lieutenant Susanna Leijten, failed to locate the personnel, and the Victory left the planet. ( }}). During a stopover at Starbase 324, the Victory underwent an inspection by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, then the head of Starfleet Tactical's Long-range Threat Assessment and Response Division. While being shuttled back to the starbase by Ensign La Forge, Picard made an offhand comment about a minor power inefficiency in the shuttle. La Forge took it upon himself to spend the enire night refitting the shuttle's fusion initiators, finally not only eliminating the inefficiency but obtaining an efficiency rating slightly above that rated for the shuttle. Shortly after, Geordi transferred to the , under the command of Captain Robert DeSoto. During his year aboard the Hood, he became close friends with first officer William T. Riker. ( ). Aboard the Enterprise-D .]] In 2364, La Forge transferred to the Enterprise-D along with Commander Riker, to serve as conn officer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He spent his first year aboard the Enterprise as conn, before transferring to engineering and becoming the ship's new chief engineer with the rank of full Lieutenant. ( ). In late-2365, the Enterprise responded to a distress call from the Pakled freighter, Mondor. La Forge beamed aboard to assist them with repairs, when he was taken hostage and held for ransom, until he upgraded their systems and provide them with phasers. La Forge managed to engineer his escape by bluffing the Pakleds, with help from the Enterprise. ( ). In early-2369 Geordi, Worf and Ro Laren took the shuttlecraft Goddard to receive Starfleet briefings. On their return journey the shuttle was forced to drop out of warp due to solar flare activity and crash landed on the planet Riat. On the planet the solar flare activity also interfered with Geardi's VISOR from time to time. The shuttle damaged beyond immediate repair and the planet inhospitably cold the away team sought shelter in a nearby Dracon monastery. Unfortunately the order of monks in the monastery had become violent and cannibalistic due to radiation from the solar flares causing a mutation in an algae in their water supply. The team were forced to fight the monks off several times before another shuttle from the Enterprise arrived to rescue them. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise-E Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D at Veridian III, La Forge was assigned as chief engineer of the Enterprise-E. By 2373 La Forge had replaced his VISOR with full spectrum synthetic eyes. When the Enterprise was transported back to the year 2063, La Forge was instrumental in helping to repair the Borg-inflicted damage to Earth's first warp ship, Phoenix, and in convincing Zefram Cochrane to complete his historic flight. ( ) Early in 2374, Geordi accompanied Captain Picard and Ro Laren on a secret mission into Cardassian territory to destroy an artificial wormhole being built by the Dominion. ( ) In 2379 he commanded the Piper team mission to infiltrate the nadion-pulse cannon firebase located on the summit of Mount Ranakar on Tezwa. ( ) Later that year, after Riker accepted command of the , La Forge was offered the position of first officer of that ship. La Forge declined the offer. ( ) During the same year, Geordi was also partially assimilated by a Borg tachyon pulse from the future; ironically, only his existing cybernetic implantation allowed him to survive the process. Using the access that this gave him to Borg hive mind, he was instrumental in defeating the collective's plans to "assimilate the past." ( ) In 2380, Geordi was briefly away from the Enterprise and Reginald Barclay served as interim chief engineer. ( ) :At some point between ''Generations and First Contact, La Forge had his VISOR replaced with artificial ocular implants. The story behind this change will be told in the upcoming ebook miniseries Slings and Arrows. '' Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline created by Q, Geordi La Forge last served with the crew of the Enterprise around 2370. Eventually, he left Starfleet, like Captain Picard before him. He married Leah, and the couple had three children: Bret, Alandra, and Sidney. Geordi retired to Rigel III, and became a novelist; one of his novels featured a protagonist named Patrick. He saw Picard in 2387; the next time the two met was in 2395, when Geordi visited Picard on Earth after hearing of his former captain's case of Irumodic syndrome. He traveled with Picard and several of his other former Enterprise crewmates to the Devron system, to locate and repair an anti-time anomaly. ( ) Connections * La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi